This invention relates to a strap lock for the safety closure of, in particular, suitcases, bags, or the like.
Devices for the safety closure of bags, suitcases or the like are known and generally comprise a box-type body associated with one end of a strap, carried on the suitcase itself or independent, which hooks on the other end by means of lockable means with strap lock of various description.
In some of these devices hooking takes place through the insertion of serrations, driven by the key rotation, into specially provided holes in the strap, as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 310,677 filed on Oct. 13, 1981 now abandoned by this same Applicant.
With other device types, hooking is accomplished by closing the lid carried on the box-type body which has prongs penetrating the end of the strap to be withheld.
There also exist padlock, chain systems, etc.
Such devices are not devoid of drawbacks, however, and in fact, where holes are to be made in the strap, stiffening of the hole edges is required to compensate for the decreased strength and not to create areas which might trigger a tear in the event of a violent pull on the strap itself.
With imperforated straps, penetrated by prongs, it is apparent that a prolonged use of devices of this kind results inevitably in wearing and consequent breakage of the strap.
With other systems, such as padlocks or chains, poor practicality and rapidity is experienced in closing and opening the device.